1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to memory cells formed on a same substrate with driver circuitry for the memory cells.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size and power requirements and performance requirements increase, manufacturers continually seek ways to improve device performance while reducing size and power used by the devices. Devices that operate in different additional power domains may be added, for which transistors having gate sizes that are different from other transistors may be required. While memory cells, low voltage logic devices, and high voltage logic devices can be fabricated on the same substrate, different mask steps are required to form the different devices, including different masks for different gate sizes. For example, adding low voltage logic transistors to a substrate with memory cells and high voltage logic devices can require five additional masks, which increases costs and fabrication time. Yet, if high and low voltage logic devices are formed with the same gate oxide to save mask steps, the low voltage devices will operate slowly, sacrificing speed in favor of lower manufacturing costs.